Harry Potter rencontre la gang de 6
by Ly Elenex
Summary: Ah Ha! Familiprix! Les québecois envahissent Poudlard !
1. chapitre 1

Premier chapitre...  
  
Après ma fic musiqual, qui n'est toujours pas teminée mais ça dépend juste de vous, voici une fic je je décrirait de... délinquante. Je crois pas que ça ressemble aux autres fics. Choses certaines, ça sort de l'ordinaire !   
Cette histoire est écrit en ados-quécois. Donc, si vous avez de la difficulté à la lire dans votre tête, lisez-la à voix haute, et vous comprendrez mieux ce que j'essaye de dire !  
Bonne lecture !  
Ly Elenex  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Fuck, fuck, fuck et re-fuck !!! J' hais les exams de fin d'année!  
- Calme-toé, Jeff, tu vas survivre...  
- P't'être mais ça fait chier !  
  
Je souris à mon frère de 15 ans. Pauvre de lui : il a pas encore comprit qu'y faut étudier   
pour passer...  
Je me présente : Ly Elenex, 15 ans, sorcière, jumelle (sans ressemblance) de Jeff. Nous fréquentons un collège de sorcellerie, Hexa, qui est situé à Sainte-Marie-de-Beauce au Québec. Hexa est la dernière école de magie au Québec. C'est confirmé : le Québec est en pénurie de sorciers. Avec juste 150 élèves, on a le collège le moin peuplé du monde. Donc, on oublie l'idée de nous de nous séparer dans des maisons différentes comme les écoles de riches du style "Beaubâtons" ou "Poudlard". Ça marche juste selon notre degrés d'étude.  
Autre chose d'inhabituelle chez les sorciers québecois : nous vivons tous comme des moldus quand nous sommes en vacances. Donc, vive internet, jeux vidéos et lave-vaisselle qui marchent pas à moitié ! Faut juste faire attention pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer.  
Niveau amis, on est choyés ; on est dans une gang de 6 ben populaire au collège. On a pas de noms du stytle "Hell Angels" ou "Rael" parce que, anyway, tout le monde se connaît. Laissez-moi vous faire une petite présentation :  
D'abors, Jeff Elenex. Comme je le mentionne plus haut, c'est mon frère jumeau sans ressemblance. Y'a son style ben à lui: punk mélangé au rap soupoudré de gothique. C'est pas laid, faut l'avouer. Ses yeux et ses cheveux sont bruns foncés et c'est le plus grand de la gang du haut de ses 5'9".   
Y'a Pikachu (don't worry, c'est un surnom), le nerds de la gang. Il est très petit (en hauteur et en largeur...). Ses cheveux sont châtains pâles et il a des yeux gris.   
Ensuite Jay, qui est un mystère sur pattes. Il ressemble à Jeff en tous points, mais en plus rappeurs. C'est notre petit, petit, petit, petit (extra small) cousin. Y'est ben smatt. Son côté travailleur acharné peu faire peur à ceux qui ne sont pas avertit, sinon, c'est un bon gars.  
Kikine, c'est la plus gothique d'entre nous. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux gris qui changent de couleur selon la température. Elle adore tout ce qui est noir (sauf la magie noire, elle y est allergique) et elle aime bien la compagnie des porteurs de testostéronne, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...:b  
Kat est plus du style ricaneuse, tout comme moi (on s'est influencées mutuelement...). Elle adore la lecture. Mais attention ; je ne parle pas d'étude, mais de roman. Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun roman de Stephan King qu'elle n'a pas lu. Elle a des cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux gris-bleus. On se connaît depuis un bout déjàs. Je crois que ça remonte à l'école primaire...  
Reste que moi. Je fais 5'5", mes cheveux sont plus foncés que ceux de Kat avec des mèches rouges (merveilleuse invention moldue !) et j'ai aussi les yeux gris.   
Tous les parents de nos amis sont sorciers et ils viennent d'Angleterre. Même notre père, Jym Elenex, arrive de là. Il y est encore, d'ailleur ; il y habite avec ça nouvelle femme, Maude Digory. Sont ben cool, mais on les voit pas souvent dans le coin. Seulement dans le temps des fêtes. Vive les familles recomposées...  
Notre mère est moldue. Elle se nomme Rose Royer. Elle travaille comme cuisinière dans un resto depuis près de 10 ans. Avant, elle chantait dans un groupe de musique, mais elle a laissé tomber à cause des horaires. Donc, vous vous doutez bien que nous sommes quand même assez connus dans le monde moldu.  
Et voilà ! Je vous ai fais faire un peu le tour.   
Donc, pour en revenir à mon histoire, Jeff est fru parce qu'il a callé son exam de potion. Notre gang est dans la cours arrière du collège et on compare nos notes. Kikine, Kat et moi, on passe partout sans exception et haut la main en plus ! Mais c'est pas le cas des gars qui ont tous callé LA matière de potion. Je vous explique : le prof, Stephan Fortier, est du style "je-vous-aime-pas-la-tête-vu-que-vous-êtes-plus-populaire-que-moi". J'suis pas sûre qu'il puisse exister un prof aussi plate que lui. Pis en plus, y'avait un oeil sur Kikine.   
  
- Mais vous passez, c'est au moin ça... tente Kat.  
- C'est vrai, ça. continue Kikine. Arrêtez donc d'vous morfondre ; c'est not'dernier jour d'école. Faut en profiter !  
  
J'ai un petit sourire en coin avant de dire :  
  
- Laissez tomber les filles. Les gars, ça chiale tout le temps !  
  
Et vlan! Je reçois une belle tape derrière la tête de la par de Jay pendant que Pikachu et Jeff m'assome de répliques pas rapport. Je lève les mains en riant pour montrer que je me tait puis j'ouvre la "gazette du sorcier". Aussitôt, un article me saute aux yeux. Je dis aux autres :  
  
- Yo, vos yeules pis chekez ça : Voldemort a fait plusieurs victimes dans une ville no-name en Angleterre pis y'a boté full moldus!  
- Voldemort... fait Jeff. La patante qu'y'a full pas rapport, là ?  
- Ouin, tsé l'sorcier qui fait dur, là...  
- Ouin, c't'un malade, c'te gars là. ajoute Kikine. Y contrôle aussi du monde. Comment ça s'appel, donc...  
- Des mange-marde ? s'éssaye Pikachu.  
- Non, mange-mort, téteux. le corrige Kat. Non mais sérieux, on est lucké de pas être làs-bas.  
- Comment y s'appèlent donc, l'monde qui bottent les mange-mort? demande Jay.  
- Des Aurores, j'pense... dis Kikine.  
- L'enfant martyre ? tente de joker Jeff.  
  
On a tous un p'tit sourire.  
  
- Ça, s'était louche, Jeff... je dis.  
- Non, mais genre ; on sait pas c'qui fait avec ses mange-mort, Voldemort... rit Pikachu.  
  
Aussitôt, Jay se lève et fait un geste avant-arrière du bassin (trop obsène pour que je dise ce qu'y signifit mais j'pense que vous avez compris...) et il s'écrie :  
  
- Ah oui! Voldichounet, Ouiiiiiiii!  
  
On part tous à rire, et on rit encore plus quand notre directeur arrive derrière lui. Ducon lui ne s'en apperçois pas, tsé. Y continu, pis y s'arrête finalement quand M. Laberge lui tape sur l'épaule. Nous, on est telement crampés qu'on en pleur ! Quand on se calme, le direc dit :  
  
- J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Vous vous rendrez dans la grande-salle... Dès que vous en aurez fini avec vos fantasmes, M. Jay...  
  
On repart à rire et Jay devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous dans la grande salle. Ça paraît pas, mais 150 élèves, ça peut mener du train ! Mais tout le monde se tait quand M. Laberge prend la parole :   
  
- Je vous ai convoqué ici aujourd'hui afin de vous faire part de deux grandes nouvelles. D'abors, tous et chacun montez d'année, ce qui est une première dans l'histoire d'Hexa.  
  
Tout le monde applaudit, même les gars qui ont encore leurs échecs sur le coeur.M. Laberge lève la main pour nous imposer le silence.  
  
- Mais l'histoire d'hexa se termine ici. J'ai le triste devoir de vous annoncer que l'école ne réouvrira pas ses portes à l'automne.  
  
Des cris de protestations s'élèvent. On se regard tous, déçus.  
  
- Nous en avons informé vos parents. Votre transfère est entre leurs mains. D'ici là, j'aimerais ajouter que j'ai aprécier chaques instants...  
  
Jeff se tourne vers moi.  
  
- Y'a dit qu'y'avait informé TOUS les parents ?  
- Ouin, pourquoi ?  
- T'sais ben que m'man a peur des hiboux!!!   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
C'est avec anxiété et tristesse que nous quittons une dernière fois notre collège. Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais Hexa va me manquer.   
  
- On a eut des bons moments, quand même. dit Kat. Comme la fois où on a flushé Dukat dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième !  
- Ha ! je fais. J'comprends pas comment ça se fait que sa mote ai dégonflée, a paraîssait dure...  
  
Dukat, c'est notre ennemi juré. Il a la coupe afro des années 70, c'est full laid... y'est justement en arrière complètement dans le bus qui nous ramène dans notre petit coin du monde. Y'est, comme d'habitude, accompagné de ses imbéciles de suiveux : Stew, Hart, Coutûre et Nadeau. La guerre a éclatée en première année à cause de Dukat. C'est con...  
Y'étais penché en avant, entrain de lancer son soulier, pis Jeff est passé en arrière. Sans le faire exprès, y'a piler sur le manteau de Dukat qui a pogné les nerfs. Y se sont battus. Donc, depuis ce jour, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour entrer en guerre. La passe des toilettes, c'est à cause de Dukat qui m'a rentrer dans une fontaine avec ces potes. j'ai pas besoin de vous conter la suite...   
  
- Pensez-vous partir pour l'Angleterre ou... me demande Kikine.  
- Hum... ça m'étonnerait ben gros. Vu les réactions de maman quand on part pour le collège, imagine si on devait changer de pays !  
- Hein, on signe son arrête de mort. ajoute Jeff. Mais vous autre, vous pensez aller à Poudlard ?  
- Ouin, ça m'étonnerait pas. dit Kat. Mais y'a aussi Vancouvert qui reste ouvert, pis New-York.  
- Sans compter le Nunavut.  
- Hein?! je dis. Voyon, Jay, y'a une école de sorcellerie au Nunavut ?  
- Oui, elle est pas ben populaire. Mais y'a quand même 450 élèves.  
- Gna... c'est étonnant. Bon! On arrive.  
  
Le bus s'arrête devant le dépanneur qui nous sert de point de ralliment. On descends tous en se saluant. Pour les autres, leurs parents sont venus les chercher. Mais pour Jeff et moi, c'est un taxi ; notre mère travaille aujourd'hui. Le père de Dukat, qui est un vrai casse-pied, me demande avec un petit sourire que je lui ferais ravaler et pas par la bouche :  
  
- Votre mère n'est pas là ?  
  
C'est à mon tour d'afficher un petit sourire baveux.  
  
- Non monsieur. Elle TRAVAIL. Elle gagne son argent.  
- Et je suppose qu'elle en est fière, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Je ravale une réplique ben salée (respect aux aînés...) et je continu :  
  
- Oui monsieur. Elle ne se laisse pas vivre par les autres.  
- Ah... viens Felix.  
  
Dukat me fait un rictus et Jeff lui fait un doigt pendant que je dis tout bas;  
  
- Crétin...  
  
J'appel un taxi qui arrive avec au moin 15 minutes de retard. Gna... C'est vraiment pas ma journée.  
Quand on arrive enfin chez-nous, Jeff me fait un small malicieux.  
  
- Quoi ?  
- Ben, regarde !  
  
Oups... y'a une AIAB dans notre parking ( une AIAB, c'est une automibile inconue d'allure bizarre ).   
  
- Maman a dut faire la délinquante pendant qu'on était au collège...   
- Tu pense ? Ou ben c'est le laitier...  
- Non, Jeff, j't'ai toujours dis que toi, c'était le facteur !  
  
On part à rire (c'est une joke bien sûre...) et on entre nos valises. Ah, y'a pas de bruits pantoute... oui, la télévision. On entre dans le salon ; y'a un homme d'allongé sur le sofa. Ouin, y'en a qui sont ben dans l'boute ! Hé, wow, minute, je le connais ! Jeff aussi!  
On prend tous les deux un coussin, on s'approche doucement du divan et on attaque l'homme à coup de coussin en disant :  
  
- Maman veut toujours pas qu'on dorme sur les divans!  
  
L'homme se lève en sursaut et sort sa baguette magique en s'écriant :  
  
- Avada Ca...  
  
Il s'arrête en nous reconnaîssant. On part à rire pendant qu'il reste là sans rien dire.   
  
- Bonjour p'pa ! rit Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et puis ? Ce premier chapitre vous a plût? Envoyez-moi vous comentaires, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! 


	2. chapitre 2

Allo tout le monde !  
Premièrement, un marci tout sécial à ceux qui ont rewier, c'est cool de votre part ! Mais non, aux dernières news, Cédrick Diggory n'est pas notre demi-frère, non Voldichounet n'est pas notre papa (quoi que ce serait crampant, une fic H.P. à la Star War…), pis Elenex n'est pas mon vrai nom de famille, c'est une marque de calotte ! Soit dit en passant, Jeff est vraiment mon frèro mais on est jumeaux juste dans la fic (pour être dans la même classe, juste pour Rogue !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ça a full pas d'but...  
  
  
  
- Franchement, j'aurais pu vous tuer !!! s'énerve Jim.  
- Gni ! réplique Jeff. L'accent prend le bord quand y'est fru !  
- Voyon, p'pa, pognes pas les nerfs, là... Y'a personne de mort !  
  
Je pars à rire de la situation en secouant la tête. Y fait dûre quand y veut !  
  
- T'es ben nerveux ! je dis. Assis-toé, on va finir de rentrer nos bagages pis on va parler après.  
  
Je sors de la pièce, vite imitée de Jeff pendant que Jim s'assit sur le divan en soupirant. On rentre nos affaires et on le rejoint dans le salon. Mon Doux qu'y'a veillit...  
  
- Bon, ok, what's up ? fait Jeff.  
- J'ai cru... non, laissez tomber.  
- T'as l'air de quelqu'un qui a eut une grosse chienne, p'pa, kesse t'as ?  
- Rien, je vous dis. Mais ne me refaites pas ça, d'accords ?  
- Ben oui, là, relaxe... je dis. Bon ! Que nous vaut l'honneur ?  
- Je suis venu discuter avec vous. J'ai appris que Hexa fermait ?  
- Exacte. Manque de fonds et d'élèves.  
- Donc j'avais pensé vous offrir de poursuivre vos cours à Poudlard.  
- On y avait pensé aussi. avoue Jeff. Mais ça va dépendre de m'man.  
- Je lui ai parlé, et nous avons prit entente ; vous viendriez passer les 3 dernières semaines de vacances avec Maude et moi en Angleterre, et vous reviendriez ici pour les vacances de Noël. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Je lance un regard à mon frère.  
  
- Toé ?  
- Ben, tous nos chumy vont sans doute y aller aussi facque...  
- C'est pas bête... Gna ! On va aller dans une école de riches !  
- École de riches ?  
- Ben Poudlard a du budget comparé à Hexa ! J'appel les filles, voir si elles savent où elles s'envont.  
  
Jim et Jeff discutent ensemble pendant que j'agrippe le téléphone. Je commence par Kat : ses parents aussi ont décidés de l'envoyer à Poudlard.  
  
- Yes ! je m'écrie. Nous aussi !  
- Super ! Pis les autres ?  
- Aucune idées, t'es la première que j'appèle.  
- Ok, appel Kikine, j'm'occupe des gars.  
- Ok.  
  
On racroche et je compose le numéro de Kikine. Elle répond :  
  
- Peut-être ?  
- Éventuelement... j'ajoute. Pis ?  
- Poudlard. Vous autres ?  
- Poudlard aussi !  
- Super !!  
- Kat aussi, elle est en train d'appeler les gars pour avoir leur verdictes.   
- 4/6, c'est au moin ça! Bon, je te laisse. Tu me redonnes des news, ok ?  
- D'ac !  
  
Je racroche une autre fois et je dis à Jeff :  
  
- Kikine et Kat y vont aussi, reste juste les gars.  
- Ok. P'pa disait comment m'man a trippée quand elle a vue le hiboux.  
- J'm'en doute... C'est sa phobie.  
- D'après le voisin, elle sacrait beaucoup quand il s'est perché à sa fenêtre. Une chance que ce monsieur est un sorcier...  
- C'est la raison pour laquelle m'man a jamais voulu déménager ! je   
joke.  
  
Le téléphone sonne. Je réponds :  
  
- Maison des désirs ?  
- Les deux autres aussi !  
- Yes!!! Jeff, Pikachu pis Jay viennent aussi !  
- Yes !  
- Aye, Kat, on va se faire du fun au bout làs-bas !  
- Mets-en ! Ça va être full hot !  
- Yo, j'racroche, notre papa est là.  
- Ok. Mais quand est-ce not'prochaine répet ?  
- Heuhh... j'vais en discuter avec Jeff pis je te rapèle.  
- D'ac !  
  
On racroche et je donne une tape amicale à Jeff qui a l'air ben content. Il me demande :  
  
- Tu penses-tu qu'on va voir Harry Potvin ?  
- Potter, ti-coco ! Peut-être ...  
- Je crois qu'il est en même année que vous. dit Jim.  
- Hein ? Tu connais Harry Potter ?  
  
Il semble tout à coup ben mal à l'aise. Je note ce détail.  
  
- Heuhh... on peut dire...  
- Anyway. dit Jeff. M'man finie à quelle heure ?  
- À 5 heure je pense. répond Jim. Je crois que je vais y aller avant qu'elle arrive : elle n'était pas trop heureuse de me voir arriver ce matin.  
- Laisse-moi deviner ; a t'en veut encore pour le hiboux que tu lui as envoyé en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
- Un peu... Mais elle s'inquiète aussi à propos de Voldemort, le mage noir qui ravage l'Angleterre.  
- P'pa, dans son cas, on dit une "patente" noire. Pis c'est pas Voldemort, c'est Voldichounet. C'est plus cute !  
  
Jim reste surprit.  
  
- Voldichounet ???   
- Ben on délirait pis on a sortit ça.  
- Est ben bonne !  
- Aye ! je dis. Tu viens juste d'utiliser une expression québecoise ! C'est cool!  
  
Il me fait une jolie grimace avant de se préparer à partir.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Bien sûre, on a eût droit à des larmes de la part de maman au souper. C'est plus fort qu'elle, faut qu'a s'inquiète.   
Anyway. Notre première répete se fait deux jours après notre arrivée. Je devine ce que vous pensez : répète de quoi ? Ah, j'ai presque envie de vous laisser deviner... Non, ce serait trop chien de ma part !  
On a un groupe de musique. On pratique chez Jay les vendredi après-midi, les samedi soirs et dimanche soirs vu que ses parents sont pas là la fin de semaine, en plus du fait que Jay habite assez loin de la ville, pis la majorité d'entre nous travaille à temps partiel. Moi, je garde des enfants. Jeff et Jay donnent un coup de main à un fermier du bout et Kikine et Kat font du ménage chez des personnes agée. Pikachu, lui, passe son temps devant son ordi à écrire des chansons ou à surfer sur le net. J'me d'mande comment il fait...  
On commence par se réchauffer avec une toune de Bon Jovi : Keep the Faith. Jeff est à la basse, Pikachu à l'ordinateur pour enregistrer nos tounes, Kikine à la baterie, Kat et Jay font les voix et les guitards électriques, et moi, vu que je ne connais aucuns des instrument mis à part la flute à bec, je chante. Donc, Keep the faith, c'est un réchaufement. On switch ensuite avec notre première chanson que Pikachu a composée avec Jay. C'est aussi notre nom de groupe : Dark Angel. J'adore chanter ça à cause des vibrations que je mets dans ma voix. Pis le choeur (les voix qui accompagnent) est vraiment beau !  
On a un répertoire de chansons très vaste : On fait du Metalicca, du Gun n'roses, du Aerosmith, du Bon Jovi... En plus de notre vingtaine de chansons à nous.   
Vers 6 heure, on s'arrête pour le souper.   
  
- On vas-tu au Ferary ? propose Kikine.  
- Comment on s'y rend ? demande Jay. Personne a son permis.  
- J'câle m'man. dit Kat. Elle s'est acheter une mini-fourgonette cette hiver.  
  
Donc, une demi-heure plus tard, on se rend au Ferary, un petit resto ben fréquenté l'été par les ados. On s'prend une table et notre serveuse habituelle (qui nous connaît depuis notre tendre enfance...) vient prendre notre comande. Pendant qu'on patiente gentilement (c'est à dire en se pitchant des cup de mayo et de ketchup par la tête...), une voix traînante et ben énnervante se fait entendre.  
  
- Ah ! La gang de losers est de retour !  
  
On soupir et Jeff prend sa voix de Yves Corbeil pour annoncer :  
  
- Mesdames et messieurs, levez-vous pour saluer Félix Dukat, celui qui a gagner l'oscar du gars le plus con de la ville.  
- Ta yeule, Elenex. le défend Stew.  
- Toé, ta yeule. Kesse tu veux Dukat ?  
- Juste savoir dans quel collège vous aller être envoyés  
- Poudlard. Bye.  
  
On se retourne tous en même temps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est pas le bienvenu, mais Ducon ne lâche pas :  
  
- Nous aussi, tiens donc... On a faillit être mutés à Durmstang, l'école de magie noire...  
- C'tu plate que ça aille pas marché, hein ? fait Kat. On aurait été débarassé d'vous autres !  
  
Nadeau s'approche dangereusment d'elle. Je n'ai encore rien dis mais je le watch assez, lui. J'y fais vraiment pas confiance... Il se penche sur elle en disant :  
  
- Avoue que tu aurais été déçue de me perdre, chérie !  
- Yo, Nadeau, recule un peu, là. je dis.  
- C'est quoi, Ly t'as peur que je te vole ta blonde ?  
- Va chier, man. J't'ai dis de t'reculer.  
- Gni...  
  
Il se retourne vers Kat qui sert les poingts. Hen hen... je la connais trop pour savoir ce qui risque d'arriver. Je parle pas beaucoup, mais j'agis sans le dire. Je pogne Nadeau par le collet et je l'envoie valser vers Coutûre et Hart.   
  
- J'ai dis du balai. Pis faites-moé pas répéter.  
- Ah bon, et pourquoi ? demande Dukat qui s'approche.  
  
En fait, c'est leur tactique pour énerver les gars. Ils pensent que nous sommes tous maqués ensembles. S'ils savaient combien ils sont loin de la coche... Y'a que Pikachu qui a un trippe sur Kikine depuis le primaire. Dukat continu de s'approcher. Il s'arrête quand il voit que je souris.  
  
- Pourquoi t'as un small comme ça ?  
- Parce que le boss du resto est juste derrière toi, sweet.  
  
Felix se retourne et se fait empoigner par M. Ferary.  
  
- C'est quoi ton problème, Dukat ? J't'a mit dehors pour au moin 3 semaines, t'as pas compris ?  
- J'm'excuse, monsieur, j'm'excuse !  
- Dehors pis OPC* !  
  
Dukat prend ses jambes à son cou avec ses suiveux derrière lui. Je souris à M. Ferary.  
  
- Merci monsieur.  
- De rien. Ce p'tit conard me fait chier, vous pouvez pas savoir...  
  
M. Ferary ressemble à un motard avec ses gros bras musclés et ses cheveux longs. Mais y ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Au contraire, y'est ben smatt.  
Notre commande arrive et on mange en jasant de Dukat et cie.  
  
- J'espère qu'y'a plein de petits coins noirs à Poudlard... dit Jay.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Le 21 Juillet, c'est le gros party : c'est notre fête ! Jeff et moi, on peut se vanter d'être les premier de la gang à avoir 16 ans. Trop cool!  
On est dans la cours arrière pis on rigole de tout et de rien quand maman arrive avec un gateau "forêt noire" qu'elle a fait elle-même. Humm....  
Vu que je trippe sur les dragons (en bibelots et images seulement, s'il-vous-plaît, j'aime pas vraiment ceux qui sont trop vrai, sont méchant des fois...), j'ai reçu de Pikachu des images du net full hot, transformées en posters. Kikine et Kat se sont cotisées pour un bibelot sur lequel j'avais gravement trippée, Jay et Jeff m'ont offert chacun 2 des 5 cd du groupe "The Dragon's Cry". Il ne m'en manque qu'un qui n'est sortit qu'en Angleterre. Gni... Papa, Dieu te bénisse !  
Pour Jeff, papa, maman et Maude se sont cotisés pour lui acheter une basse qui aurait appartenue au bassiste du groupe Metalicca. Les gars lui ont offert un cadre du groupe, pis les filles et moi, ont a mit le paquet : le dvd de Metalicca avec l'orchestre symphonique de San Fransisco. Y'a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand y'a vu ça !!  
Permission spéciale des parents : on a de la boisson ! C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on s'est mit à écouter du CCR pis du André Guitar... (lol)  
Méchant party... Pendant la soirée, on reçoit un hiboux (au grand malheur de maman qui se retient pour pas hurler...) de papa et Maude pour nous souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Ouin, des journées comme celle-là, j'en vivrais à tous les jours !  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kikine me prend par-dessus le cou et inonde mon chandail.  
  
- 3 semaines, c'est trop cruel !  
- Ben voyon, ma Kikine, ça va passer vite, tu vas voire...  
  
Elle me lache et c'est au tour de Jeff qui manque exploser tant il devient rouge. Je sers la main aux autres (ou plutôt, on se tape dans la main en faisait une couple de signes) puis c'est au tour de maman. Elle a les yeux pleins de larmes et elle se retient de pleurer. Je la comprends ; moi aussi j'ai le coeur gros, mais faut ce qu'il faut...  
Elle me prend dans ses bras et semble ne pas vouloir me lâcher. Dans un sens, je ne veux pas vraiment partir non plus ; me semble que les dernières semaines ont passées vite au bout...  
  
- Je vais t'écrir de làs-bas. Et par la poste moldue en plus !  
  
Elle rit un peu avant de me laisser en me regardant droit des yeux :  
  
- Ce n'est pas en Maude, ni en ton père, ni même en ton directeur que j'ai confiance, Ly. C'est en toi seule. Prends soin de toi.  
- Toi aussi...  
  
Elle fait un discour qui ressemble un peu à celui qu'elle m'a fait à Jeff. Comment voulez-vous partir quand tout le monde a un regard de chien bâtu ?  
On s'approche finalement de Maude qui salue poliment maman, Elle nous indique ensuite un vieux gant tout moisit et full laid ; c'est supposément un portoloin pour l'Angleterre. Maude a fait transplaner nos bagages chez papa il y a de cela une heure.  
On fait donc un dernier signe de main à notre monde, puis on touche ensemble au vieux gant.  
C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'utilise un portoloin. Sur le coup, on jurerait qu'on vole en tournant,mais c'est encore plus biz comme sensation. Pis on dirait que ça dûre full lontemps, juste pour faire chier, tsé...  
Pis après quelques minutes, ça s'arrête. Heiinnn, ça a full pas de but !  
J'ouvre les yeux en espérant que ça a marché (parce que moé, je r'commence pas!!!!). Ok... On est en plein milieux d'un champs remplie de fleurs sauvages, d'oiseaux qui font cui-cui, de taupes qui creusent, pis d'abeilles qui volent partout. Arghhh!!! Help me!!! On se croirait dans la petite maison dans la prairie, c'est full louche!!!  
Pour moé, Jeff pense la même chose que moé,juste à lui voir la tête...  
Mais Maude, elle, a l'air plus fâchée qu'autre chose.  
  
- Ah... Jim...  
  
Jeff prend un air paniqué.   
  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est que j'aurais préféré vous montrer notre maison en premier, mais votre père en a décidé autrement, on dirait.  
- Ah, pas de troubles. je fais. Va juste falloir qu'y nous fasse suivre par un psy pour cause de stress avancé...  
  
Maude rit de ma remarque et on avance. Elle nous dit :  
  
- Nous allons chez les Weasley, des amis à nous. Vous allez voir, ils sont tous très gentils mais ils sont assez... heuhhh.. nombreux, je dirais...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Bien, ils sont 2 adultes, 7 enfants dont 5 majeurs, plus des amis du plus jeune, Ron.  
- Wo ! s'exclame Jeff. On sera pas de trop ?  
- De trop ? Chez les Weasley ? Attends de connaître la mère, Molly, et tu m'en reparleras !  
  
Ok... ça start bien notre arrivée...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non, non, non! Je vous donne pas tout de suite notre rencontre, ce serait trop facile ! Faut cliquer sur le chapitre 3 pour ça, bon!  
Rewier ! 


	3. chapitre 3

Vous avez cliquez ? Good ! J'espère que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur de vos attentes !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y'a qu'lui pour faire ça ...  
  
On marche pendant à peu près 2 kilomètres (youpie! une belle marche...) avant de voir enfin aparaître une maison qui a l'air assez à boute. Mais quand même, j'trouve qu'est pas pire... Est full chaleureuse, sérieux !  
Je remarque des gars qui jouent au Quidditch (y vont trop vite pour que je puisse les compter), 2 filles qui ont le nez planté dans des livres, pis une p'tite bonne femme qui fait sécher du linge sur une corde. Maude s'écrie :  
  
- Hé oh, Molly !  
  
La p'tite dame lève la tête et sourit quand elle voit notre belle-maman. Elle arrive presque à la course à notre rencontre et prend Maude par-dessus le cou en l'embrassant sur la joue (Maude manque étouffer, mais passons ce détail...).  
  
- Oh, Maude, je suis telement heureuse que tu sois venue !  
  
Elle la lâche et Maude reprend des couleurs. Je lance un oeil à Jeff qui se retient de cramper. La madame est full remplie de vie, est full hot !  
  
- Moi aussi ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Oh, je vais bien ! Et toi ?  
- Assez bien aussi...  
- Ce sont les enfants de Jim ?  
  
Oups, ça c'est nous. Maude nous désigne de la main.  
  
- Voici Ly et Jeff.  
- Bonjour madame ! fait Jeff en lui tendant la main.  
  
Y sourit au bout, comme pour paraître full ben élevé. Mme Weasley lui sert la main en lançant un regard impressionné à belle-maman.  
  
- Très bien élevé, c'est presqu'un homme ! Et voici sans doute Ly.  
- C'est moi ! je fais en levant la main. Heureuse de vous rencontrer, madame !  
- Moi de même ! Allez ! Venez que je vous présente aux autres ! Maude, Jim n'est pas encore arrivé, mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Il doit nous annoncer quelque chose. Les "autres" sont à l'intérieur.  
- Bien. Mais je le croyais en vacances aujourd'hui...  
- Oh, tu sais ce que c'est ! Allez les enfants !  
  
J'ai un petit sourire gelé ; c'est louche ça... C'est qui "les autres" ? Bof... On se mêlera pas de ce qui ne nous regarde pas, hein? Nous suivons donc mme Weasley (que j'aime bien, est full cool!) qui nous conduit vers la bande d'ados que j'ai remarqer en arrivant. Les joueurs de Quidditch (qui sont 5 finalement) s'arrêtent et viennent vers nous. Gna ! Même en Angleterre, y'a des rappeurs ! Y'en a un qui porte des vêtements vraiment trop grand pour lui, des cheveux full désordonnés pis des lunettes rondes. Y'est à la mode !  
Y'ont l'air tout ben smatt. C'est cool ! Mme Molly nous présente :  
  
- Voici mes jumeaux : Fred et George (un p'tit bonjour), là c'est Ron (un autre bonjour), lui c'est Charlie (un p'tit bonjour pis lui y'est hot à cause de ses oreilles percés mais j'ai plus de boucle d'oreilles que lui quand même!)mon plus vieux, elle c'est ma dernière, Ginny (wo, gênée un peu mais elle semble contente de nous voir), et voici leurs amis, Hermione Granger (wo, elle dégage la même énergie que mme Weasley, est full chaleureuse!) et Harry Potter (Gna ! Harry Potter est un rappeur, trop cool!)  
  
On leur sert à chacun la main en souriant. Les enfants Weasley sont tous roux. C'est beau ! Jeff s'attarde surtout sur Hermione. Il lui sert la main en rougissant. Ah, Jeff a un quick! Mme Molly dit :  
  
- Bon! Je vous laisse entre ados!  
  
Et elle part. Aye, c'est chien pis c'est pas légal, on connaît personne ! C'est full gênant, sérieux ! Mais on a pas le temps de gêner encore plus ; Hermione nous demande :  
  
- Vous arrivez vraiment du Québec ?  
- Oui, on était au collège Hexa, à Ste-Marie-de-Beauce.  
- C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait que 150 élèves ?  
  
Ron lève les yeux au ciel en murmurant un "C'est pas vrai, elle recommence..". Je souris en répondant :  
  
- Oui, tout le monde se connaissait.  
- Nos chumy aussi sont sencé venir à Poudlard. complète Jeff.  
- Chumy... fait Charlie.  
- Amis... je corrige. On est une gang de 6 amis.  
- Plus la gang de Dukat, sans compter ceux qu'on sait pas. Ça fait plus d'une dizaine d'élèves à appeler les nouveaux ! blague Jeff.  
- Dis, tu joues au Quidditch ? demande Harry à Jeff.  
  
Jeff lève un sourcil.  
  
- Ouais, mais ça fait un bout... j'étais poursuiveur quand on avait une équipe, ça fait un an que j'ai pas joué.  
- Tu veux jouer avec nous ? demande un des jumeaux, je sais pas trop lequel.  
- Ben oui !  
  
Ron apporte un balai à Jeff et ils décollent. Je demande aux filles :  
  
- Vous jouez pas ?  
- Non, répond Ginny,on préfère faire nos devoirs de vacances, histoire de ne pas mettre Rogue en colère.  
- Rogue ?  
- Oui, c'est le prof de potion. me dit Hermione. Il est très pointilleux et sévère.  
- Bon! Ça fera pas un gros contraste avec Fortier...  
- Votre prof de potion à Hexa ?  
- Oui. Un vrai casse-pied. Pis y m'aimait pas la tête parce que je passais son cours haut la main. Y ressemblait à un vautour.  
  
Les filles rient de ma remarque. Je leur dis :  
  
- Je pourrais vous aider à terminer vos devoirs, j'pourrais voir où vous en êtes, pour pas être recâlée...  
- Pas de problème ! s'exclame Hermione. Et je pourrais te décrire un peu l'école...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, quand les devoirs du vautour d'Angleterre sont terminés, Hermione et Ginny me parlent de Poudlard.  
  
- C'est pas compliqué. Il y a 4 maisons : les pouffsoufle, qui sont travaillant et loyaux, les serdaigles, intelligent et noble, les griffondors, ça c'est nous, courageux et atlétiques, et finalement, les serpentards. Mias à venir jusqu'à présent, je ne leur ai pas trouvé de qualité...  
- Les serpentards sont vantards et égoïstes. aprouve Ginny.Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour dénigrer les autres maisons.  
- Gni, c'est pas une maison recommandée...  
- Non, pas vraiment. m'aprouve Hermione.De plus, la plupart des élèves qui ont passé par cette maison sont devenus des mages noirs. Tel que "celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom".  
- Voldichounet ?  
  
Ginny et Hermione me regardent, décontenancées, et partent à rire.  
  
- Mais où as-tu trouvé ce sobriquet ?  
- Bof, c'est Jay qui déconnait... Anyway !  
- Ok... chaques maisons a son fantôme et son titulaire. Notre fantôme, c'est sire Nicolas, surnommé Nick quasi-sans-tête.  
- Hein? Quasi-sans-tête...  
- Il n'est aps tout à fait décapité... explique Ginny.  
- Oh..  
- Notre titulaire, qui est aussi la directrice adjointe et la professeur de métamorphose, c'est mme Minerva McGonagall. Elle est très gentille.  
- Ok.  
- Le fantôme des serpentards, c'est le baron sanglant.  
- Gni! Juste le nom fait peur!  
- Peut-être, mais c'ets le seul qui sait se faire respecter de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur qui nous joue des tours tout le long de l'année. se plaint Ginny.  
- Et leur titulaire, c'est le professeur Rogue.  
- Hé boy, c'est qu'y ont tout pour mal virer !  
  
Les 2 filles rient encore de bon coeurquand les gars reviennent vers nous, exténués. J'entends Harry qui dit à Jeff :  
  
- T'es un excellent poursuiveur ! Dis, si tu es dans les Griffondor, tu veux faire partit de notre équipe de Quidditch ?  
- Aye oui, ce serait cool !  
  
Mme Weasley sort de la maison.  
  
- Fred, George, Charlie, aidez Bill a monter la table pour le dîner.  
- Oui maman !  
  
Les 3 grands frères partent de leur côté. Jeff se penche sur moi :  
  
- Yo, Ly, le dîner, y'est pas passé me semble ?  
- En Angleterre, c'est le petit-déjeuner le matin, le déjeuner le midi, et le dîner le soir, mon Jeff.  
- Heuhh...  
- On va s'habituer, tu vas voir.  
  
On va aider les plus vieux à monter la table et qui c'est qu'on voit arriver : papa!!!! Je lui sourit.  
  
- S'lut, le travailleur acharné !  
- Bonjour les enfants. Vous avez aimé le voyage en portoin ?  
- C't'ait full cool! fait Jeff.  
- Heuhh... passons outre. Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui ! Vous avez l'air de vous intégrer...  
- Mets-en, tout le monde est super fin icitte ! dit mon frère.  
- Oui ! J'ai jamais été accueillis aussi chaudemenet de toute ma vie, sérieux!  
- Bien ! J'en suis heureux. Bon, on passe à table !  
  
Mme Weasley apporte la nourriture et le repas (festin serait le mot juste car c'est un vrai cordon bleu cette madame !) commence. Ça fait pas 2 minutes que nous sommes assit que M. Weasley nous demande:  
  
- Alors, dîtes-moi, comment trouvez-vous l'Angleterre ?  
- Bien, c'est très accueillant ! dit Jeff. Y'a des expression qu'on a de la misère, mais ça va dans les deux sens...  
- Hum... Jeff comprenait pas c'était quoi le dîner. je fais. Au Québec, on dit souper. Le dîner, c'est à midi, et le déjeuner le matin.  
- Ah oui !?! C'est facinant ! Est-ce que les sorciers et les moldus ont le même language ?  
- Oui, exactement le même. C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de place réservées strictement aux sorciers ou au moldus. Notre matériel scolaire est dans un coin un peu reculer du centre-ville de Montréal, mais y'a rien qui empêche les moldus d'y aller. On vit pareilement que les moldus, sauf les familles qui ne comptent que des sorciers où ils utilisent la magie, comme ici.  
- Donc, vous connaissez les prises éclarkiques ?  
- Les quoi ?  
- Électriques... me dit tout bas Harry.  
- Ah... ben sûre ! Y'en a plein la maison, chez notre mère.  
- Elle est moldue, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, elle est cuisinière dans un restaurant.  
- Cuisinière ? Elle a un travaille manuel ?  
- Travaille manuel...  
- Elle travail sans la magie, avec ses mains ?  
- Heuh... oui... C'est toujours comme ça...  
- C'est palpitant !  
- Arthur ! Laisse nos inviter manger au lieu de les bombarder des questions!  
  
Gni! J'vous dis, elle est peut-être pas grande, mais elle sait se faire respecter, mme Weasley ! Le reste du soup... dîner, on parle de Quidditch et de musique. Wo, la musique est pas ben présente dans le monde des sorciers ici, à ce que je vois... Shit, c'est plate... Anyway, reste encore le côté moldu ! Je remarque un gros chien noir qui viens se mettre le nez à coté de l'assiette de Harry. Ce dernier lui donne un morceau de viande à même sa fourchette. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la chanson de Plume Latraverse : La bienséance. Gnish... je sais pas comment il fait. Me semble... c'est laid... Pas le chien, là. Y'est full beau.   
  
- Dis, Ly, comment allez-vous être répartit dans les maisons ? demande Ginny.  
- Dans la lettre, il est écrit qu'on va devoir suivre les premières années. C'est tout.   
- C'est bien, vous allez rencontrer Hagrid ! dit Harry. C'est le gardien des clés de Poudlard. C'est un semi-géant et il est très gentil !  
- Un semi-géant ? Trop cool ! s'exclame Jeff. J'en ai jamais rencontrer!  
- Ben oui, Jeff, tu te souviens pas de Joe, le géant du rocher percé ? Moi, je m'en souviens.   
- C'étais un géant, Ly, pas un semi-géant.  
- C'était une mauvaise rencontre ? demande Hermione.  
- Ça aurait été une bonne rencontre si le charmant Dukat et cie lui aurait pas tiré des roches sur la tête. Joe se serait pas énervé.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça a fait ?  
- Ben Joe a voulu se protéger pis...  
  
Je pars à rire, imitée de Jeff qui termine ma phrase :  
  
- Y'a pas fait exprès ; y'est tombé sur Pikachu. Pis Pikachu est déjà pas grand d'avance facque...  
- On rit mais s'était pas drôle sur le coup. je dis. Pauvre Pikachu... Y'est resté marqué, veux, veux pas...  
- Pis Dukat s'est fait pogné dans un coin noir par Jay pis moé. Kessé qu'on lui avait fait, donc...  
- Du jaune d'oeuf dans sa motte. Est restée en pique pendant plus de deux semaines, j'pense. Tout un histoire pour une connerie...  
- Ah la la... s'exclame Ron. Ce Dukat a l'air d'être une vrai plaie !  
- Tu dis ? C'est pire ! Pis y se dompte pas en plus !  
- On a des copains comme ça aussi. dit Harry. Ils s'appellent...  
- Hé Jeff ! crie papa du bout de la table. Rose m'a dit que tu jouais de la guitard sèche ?  
- Ouin...  
- Arthur, Jeff pourrait te montrer comment fonctionne ta guitard accoustique !  
- Ah oui?   
  
Les yeux de M. Weasley ressemblent à ceux d'un enfant devant un cadeau de noël. Gni ! Il adore les moldus, lui! Y'est cool!  
M. Weasley va dans la maison et en ressort avec une belle guitard accoustique toute neuve. Jeff la prend est il me sort les accords d'une toune de CCR : Who'll stop the rain. Jeff ne connaît que de vieilles chansons sur les guitards sèches. Mais c'est toute des bonnes tounes quand même.  
  
- C'est une chanson moldue ? demande M. Weasley.  
- Oui, d'un vieux groupe très connu.  
- Ben vieux...  
- C'est plus vieux que nous, mon Jeff. CCR a au moin une vingtaine d'années...  
- Ly, tu te souviens des paroles ?  
- Ben sûre!  
  
Je la chante avec Jeff qui fait les voix. On se croirait dans l'un des party que maman organise pour sa famille l'été. Sauf qu'ici, on ne joue pas du Plume Latraverse...  
Hein ? j'ai alluciné ou... On vient de terminer who'll stop the rain pis je me suis adonnée à regarder vers la maison pis j'aurais juré avoir aperçu quelqu'un devant la fenêtre. Mais en un batement de cil, c'est disparu. J'dois être fatiguée...  
Anyway ! Jeff entâme une chanson de Beau Dommage :le picbois. On continu la soirée avec la guitard et en expliquant à M. Weasley pourquoi y'a des notes quand on pince les cordes de la guitard. Hi! J'aurais jamais pensé apprendre quelque chose à un adulte un jour!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pis, pas trop perdu dans mes chansons québecoises ? Don't worry, les meilleurs sont à venir... Et que diriez-vous d'une petite rencontre avec les gars que Harry a voulu me nommer tantôt pour le chapitre 4, hein?  
Rewier ! 


	4. chapitre 4

Un autre gros marci pour les commentaires ! Mais les couples qui vont être dans ma fic sont tenu top secret pour l'instant. Et y faut pas se fier aux apparences…  
Anyway, si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, y'a une p'tite case dans le bas de la page, ça s'appel un REVIEW, c'est pour prendre contacte avec moi ! Yo, pas d'farce, c'est en toute confidentialité… avec mes 450 000 auditeurs (François Pérusse)  
Bye !  
Ça a full pas rap...  
Les 3 semaines passent assez bien. Jeff va souvent chez les Weasley pour jouer au Quidditch (et il ne l'avouera pas, mais sans doute aussi pour les beaux yeux de miss Granger...). Quant à moi, je fais ce que je peux pour aider Maude dans la maison, vu que papa est tout le temps entrain de travailler. J'me demande bien c'est quoi qu'il fait comme travail. Mais à tout les coups que je lui pose la question, il change de sujet. Tu veux pas me le dire ? Ben sabon ! Je ruinerai pas le reste de mes vacances pour des secrets. Même si ça me frustre un peu, je dois l'avouer...  
Le soir, je vais souvent sur la rue qui sert de centre-ville aux sorciers. La rue de Traverse. C'est full hot ! Y'a de tout : même que les jumeaux Weasley ont ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes. Je vais les voir une fois de temps en temps, ils sont fins au bout !   
Donc, environ une semaine et demi avant la rentré, je vais sur le bord moldu pour acheter le cd de "The Dragon's cry" que je convoitais et je traverse sur la rue de Traverse (han, un jeu de mots!).  
Je flâne devant les boutiques en les mémorisant (ça va être pratique pour nous repérer quand on va venir chercher notre stock) quand, tout à coup, je suis agressée ! Ben non, pas vraiment agressée, c'est juste qu'y a quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de me rentrer dedans. Pis assez fort merci, vu qu'on se retrouve tous les deux par terre. Arghh... Mes jeans neuves !!! Pleines de terre et de boue !!! Gr... j'ose espérer que le gars a pas fait exprès...  
  
- Non, mais regarde où tu vas ! il me gueule. Tu as faillis me tuer !  
  
Je regarde l'inconnu : c'est un gars de mon âge avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris. Y'a l'air bête au bout ! Pis en plus, on jurerait qu'un chien y a lichée la tête tant ses cheveux sont lissés vers l'arrière. D'après ce que je vois, ça aurait pas été une grosse perte pour l'humanité... Hon, Ly, vilaine fifille ! Je lui réplique :  
  
- Ben là, r'garde où tu marches, franchement !  
  
Hou là!!! Juste à voir l'air qu'y vient de prendre, j'crois que je l'ai frustré... Je me relève tranquilement en ramassant mon cd. Ouf ! Il n'a rien. J'crois que j'aurais défoncé la gueule de Blondie s'il aurait été graffigner avant que je puisse l'écouter.   
  
- Tiens donc... il fait. Un... cd, je crois ? Un objet moldu...   
- Oui, pis kesse ça te fait, ça ?  
- C'est telement barbarre... Est-ce un trait de personnalité, jeune demoiselle ?  
  
Hummm.... me semble que je m'amuserais à lui arracher les dents une par une ben lentement à lui... Il a un petit sourire ironique qui me fait chier en tabarn...  
  
- J'penserais pas, vu que c'est pas moi qui s'amuse à foncer dans le premier venu. je réplique.  
  
Et vlan ! Mets-ça dans ta pupe pis fume-le, Blondie ! Oups, il perd son sourire en s'approchant de moi. Y'a l'air menaçant. J'ai le poingt qui me démange...  
  
- On dirait que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse.  
- Non, mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à le savoir...  
  
Il fait un grand geste du bras, juste pour faire voler sa cape (et pour faire de l'effet sans doute...) en disant:  
  
- Je suis Drago Malefoy.  
  
Aucune réactions de ma part, mis à part le fait que je sois sur le bord de cramper parce qu'y a l'air carrément nul à faire le cave. Il a un air supérieur et sûre de lui. Y'a l'air con, sérieux ! Ok, Blondie attend une réaction de ma part. Donc je lui fais un p'tit sourire ben innocent.  
  
- S'cuse-moé, ti-pite, connaît pas. Mais ton prénom, y flash au bout.  
  
Il laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps, comme s'il était déçu au bout.  
  
- Ah... Ok, tu es l'une des nouvelles.  
- Gni! Comment t'as deviné ? T'es bon!  
- Gna... J'suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy.  
- Connaîs pas plus. Moi, c'est Ly Elenex.  
- Quoi ??? La fille de Jim Elenex ?   
  
Oups... y'a du monde qui se retourne vers nous en entendant le nom de mon père. Kessé ça ?   
  
- Moin fort, s'il-te-plaît. Comment ça, tu connais mon père ?  
- Allons donc, comme si tu ne le savais pas : ton père est un aurore. Et très respecté de plus.  
- Ah ouin ? C'est bien.  
- Tu ne le savais pas ?  
- Personne ne m'en avait parlé.  
  
Je regarde ma montre : le soup...dîner va bientôt être servie.  
  
- Faut que j'aille...  
  
Mais il me bloque la route. Yo, man, dégage ! Une belle claque par la tête, ça te dis-tu ?  
  
- Et tu crois peut-être que tu m'impressionne avec tout ça ? il me dit.  
- Hein, de quoi tu parles ?  
- Du fait que ton père soit un aurore !  
  
Y'a encore full de monde qui se tournent vers moi.  
  
- Baisse le ton ! Je l'savais même pas avant d'arriver icitte.  
- N'empêche que là, tu dois être plus sûre de toi !  
- Hein ? Ta gueule, man, t'as pas rap !  
  
Oups, mon accent québecois reprend le dessus... Du calme, Ly... Malefoy, lui, y'a l'air ben content de la tournure de la situation.  
  
- Tu vas à Poudlard ?  
- Oui. Dégage...  
- Dans qu'elle maison ?  
- Aucune idée. Dégage...  
- Qu'elle année ?  
- Sixième année, je peux partir ou je dois crier au viol ? Attention, je suis game.  
  
Ah ! Y'a pas l'air de vouloir voir mon show. Il se tasse en me murmurant :  
  
- On va se revoir, Elenex.  
- Ben oui, pis on va se faire du fun ! Bye Blondie !  
  
Je m'éloigne rapidement de lui ; y'est peut-être dangereux, on le sait pas !   
Ouin, mais minute papillon : mon père est un aurore populaire pis personne a pensé à m'avertir ? C'est biz. Pis c'est chien. Arg.. Pis là y'a full de monde qui me regarde d'un air full pas rap. Ça m'énarve...  
J'arrive juste à temps pour le repas. Maude vient tout juste de mettre les assiettes sur la table. Elle me sourit et mon coeur se serre ; je veux pas faire de chicane, mais qu'on me mente en pleine face, j'suis pas capable.   
  
-Je peux aider ?  
-Oui ! Tu n'as qu'à mettre les plats sur la table, c'est prêt.  
-Ok.  
  
Maude câle (shouinnnnnn ! Pérusse). Quand papa me voit, il fronce les sourcils et me demande :  
- Ça va pas ? Tu en as mit du temps pour un cd...  
- Ouin, parlons-en du cd. Écoute, je suis pas du style à me cacher ou à pas parler quand je le devrais, mais fallait que je me motive avant d'avoir cette discussion là avec toi.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Je le regarde en le détaillant un instant : y paraît pourtant telement… normal... Je soupire.  
  
- J'ai fais une rencontre cet après-midi.  
- Oh...  
- Avec un type qui s'appel Drago Malefoy.  
- Oh...  
- Qui m'a dit que tu es un aurore.  
- Oh...  
  
Jim a pas l'air gros dans ses culottes. Je me mets à sa place et je le comprends. Jeff fais :  
  
- Hein ??? P'pa, tu joue à superman !!!  
- Et si c'est un secret d'état, je vais te prévenir tout de suite, y'a plein de monde, mis à part nous, qui étaient au courant.  
- Ce n'est pas un secret d'état, Ly. Je ne voulais juste pas vous en parler tout de suite. Vous vous seriez stressés toute l'été pour rien.   
- C'est pas pour rien, c'est pour toi. T'as pas l'air de comprendre qu'on tient à toi. Écoute, jamais je vais t'empêcher de faire ton boulot. Jeff, c'est sans doute pareil. Je respecte ton choix, anyway, j'ai pas le choix. Mais à l'avenir, s'il-te-plaît, tiens-nous donc pas dans l'ignorance, ok? J'avais l'air folle, t'as pas idée.  
- Où l'as-tu rencontrer ?  
- Sur la rue de Traverse. Y'est louche c'te gars là.  
- Il déteste les moldus. Il les trouve barbarre.   
- Gni... Y m'a demandé si c'était un trait de personnalité.  
- Que lui as-tu répondus ?  
- Que je pensais pas vu que c'est pas moi qui s'amuse à foncer dans le monde...  
  
Jim part à rire, l'air impressionné.  
  
- T'as répondu ça à Drago Malefoy ?  
- Oui. Y'avait l'air fou avec ses simagrées. Tsé, y s'pense full hot. Mais c'est comme je lui ai dis ; son prénom, y flash.  
- Ah bien oui... Drago... dragon... allume Jeff. Mais yo, p'pa, c'est hot que tu botes des mange-mardes !  
- Heuh… merci Jeff, mais nous sommes à la table donc, attention au language.  
- Ok…  
- Tu as reçu une lettre aujourd'hui... me dit Jim en me la tendant. Tu vas avoir une belle surprise.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Lis ta lettre et tu verras...  
  
Je déplie la feuille ; c'est l'écriture de Kat.  
"Allo ma Ly !  
Ça feel ? Nous, on s'ennuie de vous, tu peux pas savoir! Mais don't worry, on va se voir bientôt : ton père a proposé à nos parents de nous accueillir chez-lui en attendant la rentré, c'est cool, hein? On va débarquer chez-vous 4 jours avant la rentré. Facque on va avoir le temps de visiter. J'ai full hâte !"  
L'écriture change pour celle de Kikine.  
"Bon ben, Kat t'as dis le punch! Je veux juste te dire que j'ai hâte d'arriver chez-vous; je m'ennui comme ça se peut pas ! Je l'avais dis que 3 semaines, c'était trop long !   
On va avoir plein de choses à te conter. À commencer par le gars que j'ai rencontré cette été... Gna, je te dis pas le punch,moi!!! Pis on a une surprise pour toi. La voici !"  
L'écriture chande encore.  
"Allo ma grande !"  
Maman !!!! Elle a écrit avec Kikine et Kat !  
"J'espère que ça va bien. J'ai reçu ta deuxième lettre hier. Je suis contente que tu aimes ça, en Angleterre. J'avais peur que tu ne te fasses pas d'amis, mais là, je suis rassurée. Je t'aime, ma grande. Oublie pas ça. Et penses à moi quand tu seras à Poux du Lard, Ok? Bye !  
Maman."  
C'est pas mêlant, j'ai les yeux à moitié rempli d'eau ! Rose me manque au bout. Même si elle déforme les mots...  
Papa sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
- Alors ?  
- Merci ! Je pensais pas que mes chumy viendraient ici pour la fin des vacances. J'suis vraiment contente!   
***  
Kikine me saute dans les bras et manque me faire tomber au sol.  
  
- Ly ! elle crie. J'suis telement contente de t'voir !  
- J'vois ça, han ! Moi aussi, ma Kikine! T'as fais un bon voyage ?  
- Mets-en... Jeff!!!  
  
Elle me lâche et c'est au tour de Jeff de passer au cache. Kikine a prit un portoloin qui l'a fait attérir dans la cours arrière de chez papa. Bien sûre, c'est la première arrivée ! On entend un autre "pop" et Jay apparaît devant nous, tout étourdit. Telement même qu'il se dévire de nous et vomit... Heûrk! Maude arrive avec une serviette humide en riant. Je fais :  
  
- Yo Jay, t'es content d'être arrivé à c'que je vois !  
  
Le pauvre relève la tête et lève le pouce en guise de salut. Jeff lui donne une tape dans le dos et on entend un autre "pop": Pikachu, tout surprit, apparaît.  
  
- Wo, c'est cool! J'veux recommencer !  
- Y'est pas casse-cou ! s'exclame Jeff en lui tapant dans la main.  
  
Un dernier "pop" se fait entendre ; c'est Kat.  
  
- Wow... ça étourdie au bout c't'affaire-là...  
  
Je ris en lui tapant dans la main. C'est vrai que 3 semaines sans eux, c'est long !  
  
- Let's go ! Vos bagages sont déjàs arrivés, reste plus qu'à vous installer.  
  
Le sous-sol a spécialement été aménagé pour nos amis. Lits, lampes, bureaux... Jim a pensé à tout!  
Une fois les bagages défait, Kat et Kikine montent dans ma chambre et on se raconte nos 3 semaines. Kikine a fait la connaissance d'un gars (moldu) qui lui a envoyé une douzaine de roses rouges.  
  
- Le bouquet était super beau ! elle dit. Mais le gars était telement macho...  
- Ouin, continue Kat, quand tu dis qu'y se mettait du gel "tenue extra forte longue durée de 24 heures"...  
- Aye, les filles, vous me croirez pas. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui accote Dukat niveau stupidité !  
- Hein ? fait Kikine. Impossible.  
- Ça se peut pas, Ly !  
- J'vous jure ! Pis je mets ma main à couper que c'est un chien qui y lèche la tête le matin pour avoir cette coiffure là !  
  
Je leur raconte ma rencontre avec Malefoy. Quand je leur dis que papa est un aurore, elles font un "woua" qui ressemble pas mal à celui de Jeff.  
  
- Meuhh... C'est pas vrai ; Jim un aurore... lance Kat.  
- Han han. Il me l'a confirmé après.   
- Et bien... tes semaines ont été mouvementées!  
- Pis c'est pas fini ; reste encore la rentré à traverser. renchérit Kikine.  
Ah ! enfin, la gang de 6 est de retour. L'histoire des Dragons vous énerve ? Va falloir patienter pour ça, c'est une histoire à part, datant du temps de Hexa. Poudlard a son histoire, Hexa, c'est pareil !   
Hon... Pauvre ti-Drago... y'a pas fait une bonne impression, han ? Y va se reprendre, don't worry ! 


	5. chapitre 5

Gni ha ha ha ha !!!!!! C'est le temps du martyre ! Gare à ceux qui n'ont pas des nerfs d'acier, car la rentrée sera…   
La rentrée (pom, pom, pom! Musique full dramatique)  
  
Une chance que je peux me repérer facilement sur la rue de Traverse : c'est plein de monde ! On commence par les bouquins, pis les ingrédients pour les potions, les tenues (argh... des uniformes !) et pour finir, une nouvelle baguette pour Jay qui a pété la sienne (demandez-moi pas comment, j'en ai aucuen idée). On s'arrête finalement sur un café-terrasse pour reprendre notre souffle.  
  
- Ouf!! fait Pikachu. Y'a du peup' icitte !  
- C'est comme ça à chaque année ! dit une voix derrière nous.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sont là, avec leurs fournitures scolaires.  
  
- Aye s'lut! je dis. Ça va ?  
- Très bien ! répond Hermione. Ce sont vos amis du Québec ?  
- Heuhh... Ouin... fait Jeff avec une coulisse de bave le long du menton.  
- Kikine, Kat, Pikachu et Jay, voici Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger !  
  
Tous se serrent la main. Auune réactions négatives, si on oublie le fait que Jeff soit entrain de nous innonder... La gang de 3 s'assoit de nous et on passe le reste de l'aprem à délirer sur tout et sur rien.  
***  
On est en avance d'une demi-heure avant le départ du train. C'est just the best vu qu'on est nombreux. Papa nous aide à monter nos bagages pis y nous entraîne un peu à l'écart des autres.  
  
- Écoutez, les enfants. Je suis très fier que vous alliez dans mon ancien collège. Mais il va falloir que vous soyez vigilants. Il va y avoir sans doute des étudiants qui ne vous aimeront pas directement au départ, puisse que je suis votre père. Donc, restez sur vos gardes, et méfiez-vous des Serpentards.  
- Don't worry ! je réponds. Mais le fait est que je ne garantie pas de leur état psychologique à la fin de l'année s'ils éssayent de nous faire du trouble !  
  
Papa sourit.  
  
- Je sais. Et si jamais l'un d'entre vous est justement envoyé dans cette maison, restez fort, et ne vous laissez pas entraîner vers Voldemort. Je parle surtout pour toi, Ly.  
- Hein ? fait Jeff. Pourquoi "surtout" Ly ?  
- Parce que je trippe sur les dragons, c'est ça ?  
- Exacte. Je crois que tu seras envoyée chez les Serpentards.  
- Inquiète-toi pas. Je vais me débrouiller. Mais toi aussi, fais attention à toi. Je veux pas qu'y t'arrive quoi que ce soit.  
- Ah ! Voilà que tu prends ma place de parent, maintenant!  
  
Je souris et il nous embrasse sur le front. On monte ensuite dans le train.  
On se choisit un compartiment qui est assez grand merci, Hermione, Ron et Harry nous rejoignent. Ron nous demande :  
  
- Dîtes, allez-vous choisir des options ?  
- Oui, dans le bureau du direc après la cérémonie de répartition. répond Kikine.  
- Je vous déconseille "voyance". fait Harry. La professeur s'amuse à chaque début d'année à prédir la date de la mort de ses élèves.  
- Hein ! s'exclame Kat. C'est cool!   
- Ben oui, s'excuse parfaite pour loafer ! je ris.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvre brusquement et devinez qui on voit apparaître : Malefoy, Dukat et cie. Mon Doux, j'pensais pas que Malefoy puisse tomber aussi bat... Youpi, on s'amuse...  
  
- Hé ben... fait Félix. La gang de losers a grossit !  
- Ah, ta tête aussi ! dit Jeff. Ta motte a gonflée !  
  
Sur le coup, Dukat veut frustrer, mais Malefoy lui coupe la parole :  
  
- Hé bien, Potter, tu pourras dire à qui veut bien l'entendre que ton harem est assez divers !  
  
Kat rit en répliquant :  
  
- Ouin, han ! C'est mieux bi que homo. T'es déçu, man ? T'aurais voulu essayer une fille au moin une fois dans ta vie, voir la différance d'avec les gars ?   
  
Rire général. Malefoy reste bouché. Mais Kat a pas fini :  
  
- Yo, Ly, c'est lui, la patente Malefoy ?  
- Exacte ! Comment t'as deviné ?  
- Ses cheveux : c'est vrai qu'on jurerait d'la bave de chien...  
  
Autres rires. Blondie m'enligne méchament. Woua ! y'a le regard full expressif! Humm... commence à faire frette dans l'bout...  
Jeff le remarque et se lève et se craquant les jointures. Jay, Kat, Ron et Hary l'imitent. Moi, je ne décroise pas les bras et je ne cille pas, mais je vous jure que c'est pas une partie de plaisir face à Drago Malefoy. Simonak, c'est pire que d'être dans une chambre froide. On a l'impression qu'y peut lire dans nos pensées !   
  
- J'ai l'goût de m'faire du fun, pis vous autres ? demande Jeff à ceux qui sont debout. On saute dans le tas ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? fait Jay. Ça fait un bout que j'veux me dégourdir...  
- C'est pareil pour nous... complète Ron. Alors les gars, vous voulez vous amuser ?  
  
Y'a que Malefoy qui ne recule pas d'un pas. Y'est trop occupé à me fixer pour entendre mon frère. Je dis :  
  
- Sortez tout de suite. Stew, tu sais à quoi t'attendre.  
  
Stew prend les autres par les manches de leurs uniformes et les tires tranquilement vers le couloir. Malefoy me dit :  
  
- On va se revoir, Elenex.  
- Casse-toi pas la tête. C'est certain.  
  
Il se retourne enfin et suit ses amis en refermant brusquement la porte derrière lui. Je me laisse descendre lentement, très lentement sur mon siège en soupirant. Le mal de tête me pogne. Les autres se rassient et Harry me dit :  
  
- Je me trompe ou tu viens tout juste de te faire un ennemi ?  
- Y'a rien de surprenant làs-dedans. je réponds. Les nez-en-l'air m'ont jamais aimés la tête.  
- Chose certaine, avec vous dans les parages, Malefoy et cie ont intérêt à se tenir tranquile ! s'exclame Hermione. La façon qu'il avait de te regarder, Ly, c'est comme ça qu'il regarde Harry aussi. Avec haine et dégoût. Mais ça m'a surprit qu'il laisse Kat le poivrer comme ça !  
- Pas moi. fait Ron. Ly ELENEX. Juste ton nom de famille, c'est assez pour le faire rager.  
- Ben pourquoi y'a pas bad tripé sur moi aussi ? demande Jeff.  
- Sans doute parce que t'es plus fort que moi. Y voulait pas se faire peter la gueule avant son temps.  
- Et le gars qui était avec lui, c'était lui, Dukat ? demande Harry.  
- Oui, communément nommé Lamote. dit Jay. Un vrai con, ce gars.  
- Han, même pas capable de se défendre seul. remarque Kikine. Anyway.. Houlala...  
  
Elle se lève, ouvre la porte du compartiment et yeutte quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de passer.  
  
- Hermione, c'est qui ça ?  
- Lui ? C'est Tery Hoots. Un garçon de Serdaigle.  
- Houlala...  
- Pour en revenir à Dukat, fait Harry avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, je crois qu'on vient de faire la connaissance avec de nouveaux Serpentards.  
- Argh... Je vais avoir des problèmes.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Mon père est sûre que je vais être envoyée chez les Serpentards. Parce que je trippe sur les dragons.  
- Allon donc ! dit Ron. Mon frère, Charlie, est chasseur de dragons, et il était chez les Gryffondor !  
- Tu le dis : chasseur. Moi, je les adores. Pas tous, bien sûre, seulement ceux qui bougent pas : les bibelots. Mais quand même, pour lui, c'est évident que c'est là que je vais m'retrouver.  
- En tout cas, on verra ça làs-bas. tranche Pikachu qui est ben énervé par l'attitude de Kikine. C'est quoi les autres options ?  
  
Une couple d'heure plus tard, le train s'arrête enfin. Poudlard n'est pas loin. Pourquoi j'ai subitement pu le goût d'y aller ? Ok, on relaxe, Ly. Ta gang est là.   
On entend une grosse voix qui crit :  
  
- Les premières années, suivez-moi !  
  
J'apperçois Hagrid, le semi-géant que Harry m'a décrit. Wow... il est imposant, mais pas autant qu'un vrai géant. Joe faisait au moin le double de sa taille. Quand on a vu Joe, on a tout vu ! Bon! Mon morale remonte !  
La gang de 3 lui font des signes de la main.  
  
- On se revoit dans la grande-salle ! fait Ron.  
  
On se salue et on suit Hagrid. Pikachu lui sourit nerveusement. Le gardien des clés lui donne une toute petite tape dans le dos, juste assez forte pour le faire canter un peu vers l'avant, mais Pikachu panique pas. Il essaye de battre sa peur. C'est good, mon homme! Si t'es capable, je suis capable d'affronter Malefoy et Dukat.  
Justement, un peu derrière nous, j'entends Dukat qui dit à Nadeau :  
  
- Yark ! y'est full pas beau !  
  
Jay, qui est juste devant lui, s'arrête brusquement et lui écrase le pied.  
  
- Oups ! Scuse Lamote, j't'avais pas entendu.   
  
On part à rire. Hagrid nous fait embarquer dans des chaloupes et on traverse un lac qui nous donne une très belle vue sur le chateau. C'est full impressionnant ! Dans notre barque, y'a 3 ti-poutes de premières années qui ont le souffle coupé. C'est vrai que, comparé à Hexa, Poudlard est magnifique !  
Pikachu est vert pâle. Oups... c'est vrai, y'a le mal de mer... j'crois qu'y va être malade.  
On débarque et le géant nous conduis aux portes du château. C'est vraiment big ! On arrive au bas d'un escalier. En haut, un professeur nous regarde arriver et commence :  
  
- Bienvenu à tous. Je suis la professeur McGonagall. Dans quelques instants, vous entrerez dans la grande salle afin que nous puissions vous répartir dans les différentes maisons...  
  
Son discour ressemble pas mal à celui d'Hermione. On est une quarantaine d'élèves qui attendent la répartition, dont 15 ados. Tout le reste, c'est des ti-boutes. Quand elle finit son speach, McGonagall nous conduit dans la grande salle (qui est en fait une XL grande salle). Le plafond est full biz ; on dirait qu'y existe pas ! On peut voir les étoiles. Y'a des bougies qui flottent en l'air... c'est presque louche...  
Seul chose qui peut mettre un peu mal à l'aise, tout le monde nous regarde. On s'arrête devant un petit banc. Ça, ça doit être le Choipeau... tout vieux... tout laid... tout poussiereux...  
Il se met à chanter. Ouf, quel talent ! Y fausse à toutes les 2 notes, c'est pas croyable... Ça doit être à cause de la poussière. Un chapeau comme ça, ça prend 5-6 cycles de lavages avec 2 bouteilles de chasse-tâche plus de l'eau de javelle concentrée pure, sérieux!  
Il s'arrête de chanter (ahh... mes oreilles sont contentes !) et la professeur dit :  
  
- Bien ! Maintenant, je vais vous nommer et chacun votre tour, vous metterez le Choipeau sur votre tête.  
  
Gnii!! j'y fais pas confiance ! Y'a peut-être des poux ! Non, je déconne. Mais juste à voir la tête des autres, je devine qu'ils ont pas mal tous pensé à la même chose que moi !  
  
- Kevin Aaron.   
  
Le ti-poute s'avance, s'assit sur le banc pis McGonagall lui met le Choipeaux sur la tête. Une couple de secondes après, y crie :  
  
- POUFSOUFFLE !!!  
  
Le garçon se lève, tout souriant. À la table des Poufsouffles, ça crit, ça hurle, pis ça s'énarve. C'est cool!  
  
- Jade Beaumont.  
  
Une ti-puce (qui était avec nous dans la chaloupe et qui ne me lâche pu depuis...) sursaute et fige. Elle bouge pas ! Je lui dis :  
  
- Ça va bien aller, t'inquiète pas !  
- Ben oui ! ajoute Kikine. Tu vas voir !  
  
Jade sourit nerveusement et va prendre la place de Kevin. Elle s'assit et la prof lui dépose le Choipeau sur la tête. Une couple de seconde plus tard, il crit :  
  
- SERPENTARD !  
  
Y'a que les profs qui applaudissent. Hein ? Ben voyon, me semble que la gang de Serpentard devrait crier aussi...  
Anyway, notre gang de 6 l'applaudit quand même. Jade a l'air ben mal à l'aise. Pov tite-puce...  
  
- Jayson Bililadou  
  
Ça, c'est Jay. Y sourit d'un air macho (juste pour fair dur...). Pis y regarde le banc en faisant :  
  
- Heuhh...  
- Pour les plus vieux, vous vous metterez à genoux.  
- Ok.  
  
Jay obéit pendant Jeff fait semblant de donner la patte en sortant la langue. Son ami lui fait un doigt discrètement pendant que la prof lui met le Choipeaux sur la tête.  
  
- POUFSOUFFLE !  
  
La foule est déchaînée ! Jay fait semblant d'être modeste et rejoint sa nouvelle table.  
  
- Mathieu Chouinard.  
  
Pikachu ! Tens... y'a reprit des couleurs, lui ! Vu qu'y'est assez petit, Pikachu s'assit sur le banc.  
  
- GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Woa ! J'pensais pas qu'ça pouvait crier plus fort !  
  
- Felix Dukat.  
  
Ah ! J'ai hâte de le voir avec le Choipeaux sur la tête ! S'il peut tenir... Mais juste avant d'avoir toucher sa tête, le Choipeau hurle :  
  
- SERPENTARD !  
  
Bizard... Ha, ça crie chez les Serpentards. Pas besoin de dire que c'est louche... À l'autre bout de la table, Jade est assise seule dans son coin. Kikine a une moue triste pendant que Kat me chuchote :  
  
- Pense aux autres qui font pas partie de la gang à Dukat qui vont être envoyés dans cette maison-là. Ça va faire dur...  
- Jeff Elenex.  
  
Jeff s'avance vers la prof, se met à genoux et attends que le Choipeau de prononce. Ça prend pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il crie :  
  
- GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Ça crie au bout ! Cool mon Jeff. Et je sais déjà quel est le prochain nom de la liste...  
  
- Ly Elenex.  
  
Gni... J'ai un petit small avec les dents ben sérrés. Je me mets à genoux et j'attends que le Choipeau... Han ! Minute, ça parle s't'affaire là !  
  
- Ah... La fille Elenex. Tu es pleine de ressource, jeune fille. Tu as un bon tempérament, mais je vois du sang de dragon en toi. C'est dût à une transfusion, je crois...  
- Oui, un accident y'a un an et demi. L'autobus s'est renversé.  
- Le choix est compliqué... Gryffondor ou Serpentard...  
- Pile ou face ?  
- Pile ou face... ah ! elle est bien bonne ! SERPENTARD !  
  
J'ai presque envie de lui demander ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'y m'haïsse autant... Mais anyway. Comme pour Jade, y'a que ma gang qui applaudit plus les profs. Je leurs souris et je fais à Kat :  
  
- Youpie! J'm'ennuirai pas cette année !   
  
Je rejoins ma superbe table avec tous ces jeunes étudiants beaux et atlétiques... non, l'ironie me va pas bien au teint... en tout cas, Jade est ben contente de me voir arriver. Bon ben tant mieux! Au moin une de contente.  
Je m'assois à coté d'elle sous les regards rageurs des autres Serpentards. Je leur fais un beau hello en souriant. On pourra pas dire que j'ai l'air bête.   
Je regarde Jeff qui a l'air full déçu. Hermione, elle, a l'air bouchée et Ron, Harry et Pikachu accompagnent Jeff avec sa tête de chien battu. Ben voyon, j'suis encore dans l'école, faut pas dramatiser !  
La prof appel la gang de Dukat, avec Kat et Kikine au travers. Kikine est envoyée chez les Serdaigle et Kat me rejoint chez les Serpentards. Quand elle s'assit, elle me dit en riant :  
  
- Non, mais as-tu entendu la voix du Choipeaux, toé ? Telement chaude et sensuelle...  
- Yo Kat, y'a des oreilles vierges à côté de nous !  
- Y t'as-tu parlé de l'accident du bus ?  
- Toi aussi à ce que j'vois. Gryffondor ou Serpentards...  
- Non. Serdaigle ou Serpentard. J'ai dis : "que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ça commence par Ser. Facque anyway !".  
- Ah ! Moi je lui ai proposé pile ou face !  
  
On reçoit un Derek Tessier dans nos rangs, suivit d'un Ludovick Windfield (vraiment pas laid le gars...), plus 2 ou 3 autres ti-boutes (tous sont assis avec nous mis à part la gang à Dukat).  
Quand la prof roule son parchemin, le directeur se lève et prend la parole :  
  
- Je vous souhaite à tous une bon rentrée ! Je ne prendrai que quelques instants pour vous rapeler que l'accès à la forêt interdite est PLUS QUE JAIMAIS interdit. Je sais qu'il pourrait être très interessant de s'y rendre pour certains d'entre vous (il regarde discrètement notre table). Mais maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, la surveillance sera doublée. Et j'aimerais que nous observions tous une minute de silence à la mémoire de Cédrick Digory.  
  
Digory... ce serait pas le nom de famille de Maude, par hasard ? Elle a perdu quelqu'un de sa famille ? Anyway. Tout le monde arrête de parler. À la table des Serdaigles, une fille pleure, consolée d'une de ses amies. Kikine, qui n'est pas loin, nous regarde avec curiosité. Kat et moi haussons les épaules ; on comprend rien du tout. Mais on ose pas faire un son.  
Après une minute, le directeur reprend la parole.  
  
- Je vous souhaite bonne appétit !  
  
Il tape dans ses mains et le repas apparaît. Yahou, ça a l'air bon ! Sérieux !   
  
- Je viens des États-Unis. nous dit Ludovick. De Louisiane pour être précis.  
- Ah oui ? Pis qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Angleterre ? demande Kat.  
- Poudlard. Notre collège a fermé.  
- Manque de fonds et d'élèves ! je dis avec Kat.  
- Exacte. Vous aussi ?  
- Oui. je fais. On était à Hexa.  
- Au Québec ?  
- Oui.  
- Je viens aussi du Québec. dit Derek. J'habite en Gaspésie. Moi aussi je serais allé à Hexa si ça n'avait pas fermé.  
- Et moi de la France. continu une Crystale Zennati. Je serais allé à Beaubaton si... mon père n'aurait pas été... muté... ici.  
- Ok ! je dis. Et toi, Jade ?  
- Transylvanie. Mes racines sont québecoise de mon père, il a aménagé avec ma mère.  
- Wouâ ! C'est cool ! s'exclame Crystale. Tu as vu le château de Dracula ?  
- Oui, on habitait pas loin. Il est assez effrayant !  
  
On passe le reste du repas à parler de nos coins de pays. C'est pas pire. On fait pas mal reject, c'est sûre, mais au moin, on est pas seul !  
Y'a une fille qui a l'air bête au bout assise juste à côté de moi. À chaque fois qu'on se jete une farce par la tête, elle a l'air presque indignée. Ben c'est ça, vieille, indigne-toi !  
À un bout, je dis à Ludovick :  
  
- Yo, t'as eu un apperçu des options ?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Ly et moi, c'est à peu près sûre qu'on va prendre voyance.   
- On veut savoir la date de notre mort ! je complète.  
  
La fille se tourne vers moi, toute sans comprendre.  
  
- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
  
Je lui souris.  
  
- L'excuse parfaite pour loafer !  
  
Elle me regarde, toute surprise, puis éclate de rire. Ludovick rit aussi.  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres ! la fille me dit.  
- Oui, et fières de l'être ! fait Kat.  
- C'est quoi ton nom ?  
- Pansy Perkinson.  
- Hé bien, Pansy, t'es pas au bout de surprises avec nous dans les Serpentards !  
Gnii!!! On va avoir des mystères à résoudre ! C'est sûre, on sait tous c'est qui Cédrick Digory, mais on va dire qu'on le sait pas dans l'histoire, ok ? ;b 


End file.
